


Here We Stand

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry and the Watchers have things to discuss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Stand

"Mr Giles, my name is Matilda Sinistra, I'm representing the Ministry of Magic."

"Ms Sinistra, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me Giles."

"Matilda, please. And actually this isn't an official meeting."

"I hardly thought so. I don't think there has been an official meeting between the Ministry and the Council in, forever."

"Ten sixty-eight."

"Of course."

"Professor Dumbledore sent me to talk to you. On advice from Arthur Weasley, who is head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

"I have heard of Mr Weasley. He was considered a go-to for some issues we were unable to investigate ourselves."

"He's our most knowledgeable contact about Muggles, after the Muggle Studies professor. I have some questions."

"So do I. I'm not sure I can answer them, I'm sure the same applies to you."

"Yes. May I go first?"

"Certainly."

"Are you aware of the magical occurrence in May of this year. The twenty third, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Are you aware of the rise of Voldemort, called the Dark Lord, He-Who-Cannot-Be-Named?"

"He was resurrected in June of last year. And reappeared in full form in the Ministry of Magic last month."

"Yes."

"He had nothing to do with the spell that was performed in May."

"One spell, and you know what it was?"

"One spell. I know what it aimed to achieve. We are not yet aware of the full extent or ramifications of the spell."

"You? The Watchers' Council? I must confess I don't know very much about you, or who you are. I wouldn't be here but I trust Arthur and I trust Dumbledore, and they trust your organization."

"A brief history then. It seems that events are bigger than we might be. The Watchers' Council's Headquarters were destroyed last year by the First Evil. We have since reformed our practices; the spell was part of that. We guide the Slayer."

"Merlin. Then I'm here to offer what ever help Hogwarts can, if you can offer us some assistance."

"What do you know?"

"The Slayer, mythical warrior, lives to fight against the darkness, guided by the old magic. There is no clear description of what she looks like or where she fights, but tales come from all over the world."

"Anything but the old magic was just theory to us at school. The Slayer is what we learnt. A Slayer is made, Called, when the last Slayer died. She can be Called between thirteen and eighteen, anywhere in the world, which explains the uncertainty, they were actually explaining different girls."

"Different girls."

"In May we were fighting the First Evil. The spell you felt was by a member of our group. It Called all the potential Slayers in the world, without a Slayer dying. Our current desire is to find all the activated Slayers and institute a training programme."

"Our current desire is to protect Harry Potter and track down the Death Eaters who support Voldemort. If a Slayer has half the skills I've heard of, they should be well placed to follow and fight Death Eaters, who won't be expecting such a different attack. I know that Hogwarts is able to find every child in English who is able to use sufficient amounts of our magic. That charm could well be adapted for the Slayers around the globe."

"I think we may be able to draw up a deal, Matilda."

"You may well be the hope we are looking, Giles. How would becoming a Slayer present itself?"

"The skills a Slayer inherits are strength, speed, healing, a stronger awareness of her surroundings, a physical reaction to the presence of Vampires and some forms of magic."

"Then I will definitely be seeing you again, Mr Giles."

"I look forward to it, Ms Sinistra."


End file.
